


Far Away

by ilikebananas



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, little bit fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikebananas/pseuds/ilikebananas
Summary: Luka calls Jesper after TSM's loss against TL. But actually doesn't want to talk about League of Legends.





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, I think. Maybe there is someone out there who likes this. Also my english is bad, my writing is worse, you guessed it right, I'm just trash and needed to write this.

"So, you lost, huh?" Luka laughs. He hears an annoyed sigh which cause him to laugh even more, "We also lost, in case you are wondering. So you could just stayed here, if you wanted to loose games."  
"Luka, what do you want? Did you just called to tell me this?" Jesper sounds really salty and Luka think its hilarious. He smirks, "I would never miss such a good opportunity and I will never stop telling you that you should have stayed here. With me. But I actually called 'cause I got a problem."

"What kind of problem?"  
"Are you alone?"  
"Does that matter?"

"In fact, yes. I'm... uhm.. I'm alone and naked. I watched your game, you know it's kinda hot to see you playing on stage in a TSM jersey." He almost moans the last words while he starts touching himself. Jesper would give a sarcastic response if he could think about anything else than a naked Luka. This is a truly a interesting new turn in their phone call and Jesper is ready to tell Luka anything he want to hear.  
"I bet you would look much better in it when you wear it while I fuck you, don't you think?" Luka blushes instandly and even gets redder when he hears Jesper again, "Are you blushing? Of course you are, it's so cute when you do and now stop touching yourself." He follows the instruction, grips the sheets instead and breathes "What now?" into his phone.

"Tell me what you want." Jespers voice is husky and Luka swears that he can hear Jesper undressing himself. A low moan escapes Lukas mouth as he grips the sheets and the phone even harder, "You know what I want. I want you, Jesper. I'm already so hard, I... please..."  
"You can run your hand over your thighs." He does what Jesper told him, his hand moving to rub his inner thighs and whines, it's not enough. He bites down on his lower lip to prevent a loud growl. "Stop that, Luka, I want to hear you." Jesper moans and Luka can tell that Jesper is just as hard as he is. "Please, let me..." Luka gasps, he can't even finish his sentence. "You're doing so good, honey. Suck at your fingers, get them wet." Jesper moans into the younger boys ear, who follows the instruction immediately, sucking two fingers in his mouth, wishing it would be something else. 

The younger one listens to Jespers groaning and sucks even harder. He hears "I'm sure you're looking fantastic right now, I wish I could see you. You think they are wet enough?" and is not sure if he's allowed to pull his fingers out of his mouth so he just approvingly humms in response.  
"Now give yourself what you need." He wraps his fingers around his erection, spreading his own spit all over it, and sighs in relief. After a while he starts swiping his thumb over the head to spread the precome and moans loud, it is so good. "Fuck, I wish it would be your hand." Pants Luka, while he's quickening the pace. Jesper let out a low growl and drives Luka even crazier. 

The thought about Jesper touching himself like Luka is doing, makes him only harder.  
His hips are meeting the movements of his hand and he feels like he is on fire. He needs more, he's thrusting faster into his hand, tries to grip his erection even harder. He's moaning and whining and his teammates can probably hear him, but he doesn't care, it feels too good to care. "Jesper, fuck, I am so close." Luka moans and just as he finished his sentence, he comes hard all over his own hand, trying to choke off a cry. "Oh god, Luka." He can hear Jesper coming too, panting his name over and over again. 

It takes a while for both of them to get their breath normal, when Luka is sure his voice wouldn't break, he says, "You can't deny that this was hot."  
"I hate to agree with you, but it was. And now I am going to ask you: what the fuck is wrong with you? You can't call me whenever you want to get off." Jasper sounds as wrecked as Luka and he is really glad about that.  
Luka laughs, "Why not? You're my boyfriend after all and you love giving me commands, don't you?"  
"You're awful, I hate you." Is Jespers response, but he can't keep himself from chuckling.  
"Whatever you say, m'lord!" 

They don't say anything for a while, just listening to the breath of the other, before Jesper says, "Now get some sleep, it's really late in Europe, no?" Luka can't help himself but smiles at the concerned sound of his boyfriend, "If I'm overtired tomorrow, I can at least say it was worth it. But I guess you're right, so good night, I love you." "I love you too, Luka."  
Luka whishes Jesper would lie besides him as he falls asleep. He wishes that every night since Jesper left for North America and maybe one day they will share a bed together again.


End file.
